


Nunca sabrás lo que te pierdes

by Kikinu



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 04:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico le sonríe, un poco forzado, un poco distante. Percy tiene ganas de preguntarle dónde ha estado estos cuatro años, por qué decidió aparecer justo ahora, qué es lo que ha hecho. Pero no puede hablar porque tiene la garganta seca y algo caliente le está corriendo por las venas y Nico… Nico ha crecido.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nunca sabrás lo que te pierdes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [minigami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minigami/gifts).



> Escrito para [este prompt](http://darkilluz.livejournal.com/181348.html?thread=2789476#t2789476) dejado por [minigami](http://archiveofourown.org/users/minigami/pseuds/minigami).

Se humedece los labios, desajustándose un poco la corbata.

—Percy.

—Nico.

Se estrechan las manos, sonriendo con cordialidad y como si se hubiesen visto por última vez la semana pasada y no hace cuatro años, como si todo estuviera bien entre ellos.

Todo es demasiado rojo y hay demasiadas flores y Percy tiene ganas de vomitar sobre los decorados de corazones. La camisa le queda ajustada y siente que la corbata lo está ahorcando pero Annabeth le lanza una mirada desde la otra punta del lugar que dice claramente _te la quitas y te mato_.

Nico le sonríe, un poco forzado, un poco distante. Percy tiene ganas de preguntarle dónde ha estado estos cuatro años, por qué decidió aparecer justo ahora, qué es lo que ha hecho. Pero no puede hablar porque tiene la garganta seca y algo caliente le está corriendo por las venas y Nico… Nico ha crecido.

Poco queda del adolescente flacucho y desgarbado de su memoria. Ahora está alto, quizás un centímetro o dos más que él. Sigue flaco, pero de una forma más atlética, la camisa haciendo que se le note dónde los músculos se han desarrollado un poco. Tiene los rasgos de la cara más finos, el cabello un poco largo llegándole casi a los ojos, las pestañas largas y la boca… dioses, esa boca.

—¿Cómo has estado? — pregunta, casual, ignorando lo extraño que es esto, evitando mirar fijamente al niño… al hombre que tiene delante.

—Bien. Un poco aquí, un poco allá. ¿Y tú?

Suelta una risa forzada, como toda la situación, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su saco.

—Bien, bien. Hacía mucho que no te veía.

La sonrisa de Nico desaparece y su rostro se endurece. Percy se muerde la lengua porque, dioses, _hay que ser idiota_ y a veces tendría que aprender a pensar en lo que dice antes de soltar como si fuera lo más jodidamente bueno. A veces cree que nació sin el filtro cerebro/boca, porque es imposible que suelte tantas burradas.

—Sí, mucho tiempo.

 

(—Te amo — dijo Nico, los ojos llorosos y la mirada dura, las manos cerradas en puños, la impotencia haciéndole temblar un poco.

Era invierno y el frío les calaba los huesos. Una tormenta de nieve se había desatado, obligándolos a refugiarse en una cueva, su otro compañero de misión perdido en algún lugar.

Nico tenía sólo catorce años y Percy lo único que podía pensar era _dioses, eres sólo un niño_ , porque así lo era. _Eres sólo un niño, ¿qué sabes de amor?_ , pero no lo dijo porque eso era cruel y la crueldad nunca fue lo suyo.

—Nico…

—Estoy enamorado de ti. Percy, yo…

Lo tomó con fuerza de los brazos, haciendo que pare de hablar y lo mire con algo de esperanza, humedeciéndose los labios, mirándolo de una forma que hacía que se le erizaran los cabellos de la nuca y lo único que podía pensar era que _esto está mal. Eres sólo un niño, ¿qué sabes?_.

—Estás confundido, Nico — le dijo, en cambio, lo más confortante que podía —. Yo sé que ahora crees eso, pero en algún momento te vas a dar cuenta de que no es así y vas a mirar este momento con vergüenza y…

—¡No! — gritó Nico, sacudiéndose, los ojos llorosos haciendo que Percy sintiera una culpa infinita —. ¡No entiendes! Yo te quiero, Percy, _te amo_. Tú eres… eres _todo_. Eres… eres lo que me da fuerza, Percy. Estoy enamorado de ti, lo sé, yo sé lo que siento. Te amo.

Y Percy sentía nauseas, porque no quería lastimar a Nico, porque un corazón roto nunca es bueno y el chico ya tenía suficiente mierda en su vida como para agregarle eso.

Porque Percy recordaba lo que era tener catorce años y creerse enamorado de alguien imposible, de alguien que jamás lo miraría así, de alguien que parecía increíble, una fascinación que lo hacía despertarse agitado en mitad de la noche.

(pero Luke los traicionó antes de que Percy pudiera hacer el ridículo, antes de confesarse a sí mismo algo que luego lo lastimaría mucho más)

Y la cuestión es que Percy _quería_ a Nico, realmente lo hacía. Nico era una de las personas que más quería y hubiese hecho cualquier cosa por evitarle el sufrimiento de un rechazo.

Pero a veces la vida es injusta, sobre todo si eres un mestizo.

(sobre todo si eres Nico di Angelo)

—Lo siento, Nico. Yo… yo estoy con Annabeth, lo sabes. Estoy enamorado de ella. Esto… esto es sólo un estúpido enamoramiento, lo vas a superar.

La mirada traicionada de Nico se le grabó instantáneamente en la memoria, como si un hierro caliente la hubiese grabado allí. Sus ojos acusadores, las lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas contra su voluntad, haciéndolo parecer aún más joven, _un niño_ …

 _¿Cómo puedes decirme eso?_ gritaba su mirada. Nico se mordía los labios con fuerza, seguramente para evitar seguir llorando pero un corazón roto hace estragos en una persona.

—Nico… — había dicho, intentando acercarse a él, intentando apoyarle una mano en el hombro, intentando consolarlo, intentando.

Pero las cosas nunca le salen como quiere y Nico se alejó de él como si su toque quemara, como si le _doliera_ su sola presencia.

—¿Cómo puedes burlarte de mis sentimientos? — lo había acusado, su voz quebrada haciendo que el corazón del mismo Percy se rompiera.

—Nico…

—Te odio.

Y esas fueron las últimas palabras que escuchó de Nico, antes de que desapareciera en un mar de sombras, dejando una misión incompleta y a Percy con una impotencia que le carcomería muchas noches la conciencia)

 

Mucho tiempo, cuatro años, casi una vida aunque no lo sea. Ninguno de los dos es un niño y Percy mira a Nico como si fuera un desconocido. _¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo?_

—Nico… — comienza a hablar, pero el otro se le adelanta.

—Annabeth está hermosa — dice, con una naturalidad forzada, la misma sonrisa de antes otra vez en su rostro.

—Sí, lo está.

Y es verdad, pocas veces ha visto a Annabeth tan hermosa como en estos momentos. El cabello rubio cayendo como sortijas de oro por su espalda, el maquillaje suave resaltando su belleza, el vestido blanco y largo haciéndola parecer un ángel.

Han discutido hace pocas horas pero no se nota, porque su relación no es perfecta pero luego de tanto tiempo ya no podrían buscar otra. Se han acostumbrado al otro y quizás lo que tienen no sea un amor arrebatador, una pasión que los deja exhaustos, pero es amor al fin y al cabo y Percy ha aprendido que a veces hay que jugarse por lo seguro.

Annabeth es hogar, es familia, es seguridad. Se conocen mejor que nadie y se quieren, no sabe quién más podría soportarlo por el resto de su vida además de ella.

( _Nico_ , dice una voz traicionera dentro suyo, _Nico podría haberlo hecho_ )

Pero Nico también está hermoso y Percy siente un calor que poco tiene que ver con el verano. Un calor que le nace desde el vientre y se expande por todo su cuerpo, haciendo que se le cierren los dedos de los pies y le hormigueen las manos. Hacía mucho que no se sentía así, hacía mucho que _alguien_ no lo hacía sentir así y cree que hace mucho que no veía a alguien tan hermoso como Nico.

—Ustedes dos tienen mucha suerte — dice Nico y ninguno de los dos se lo cree.

—Sí, la tenemos. — Suspira, mirando a su alrededor, asegurándose de que nadie los está escuchando —. ¿A qué has venido, Nico?

Y por unos segundos, por unos pocos instantes, Percy cree ver a ese niño asustado que escapaba del mundo. Su mirada abierta, desconcertada, casi asustado de su alrededor, como si esperara que alguien viniera a echarlo en cualquier momento.

Pero entonces vuelve a ser una máscara de formalidad, un desconocido casi.

—Quería decirte que tenías razón. Lo he superado.

—¡¿Dónde está el novio?! ¡El novio! — dice alguien, entre risas, y Percy quiere mandarlos a todos a la mierda.

—¡Ya voy! — grita, irritado sin ningún motivo aparente, sin dejar de mirar a Nico en ningún momento —. Estoy feliz por ti.

(no es verdad)

—Y yo por ustedes.

(tampoco lo es)

—No vuelvas a desaparecer — dice, antes de dirigirse hacia la torta, para sacarse una foto con Annabeth cortándola.

Antes de irse, Nico le dedica una sonrisa. Es salvaje y promete más cosas de las que Percy puede manejar en este momento.

—No te preocupes, nos estaremos viendo.

Las sombras se lo tragan y Percy se queda intranquilo el resto de la noche, desubicado en su propia boda, deseando haberle dicho algo diferente a Nico, algo que hubiese hecho que se quede.

Algo que hubiese hecho que, cuatro años atrás, nunca se fuera.


End file.
